Mind's Catch
by XxTaintedxDaggerxX
Summary: Naruto is your average college freshman with a secret.But what if his secret invovled supernatural powers?Itachi is a detective for paranormal reserch and developement looking for a lead that will prove successful for his department.Suck@summaries, sorry.


**Author's Note:** So I was randomly hit with a bunny full of inspiration and wrote this chapter. I'm sort of nervous cause this is my baby, I mean this is my first Independent story on without another as a crutch. For me, starting is always the hardest, and I'm proud I am able to get this out there. Hopefully with this story, my creative juices can flow better for _The Gift to Feel_. I appreciate any reviews!~

**Summary:** Naruto is your average college freshman with a secret. But what if his secret involved supernatural powers? Itachi is a detective for paranormal research and development looking for a lead that will prove successful for his department.

**Rating:** T for now, but later it will move to M.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, but I DO own this plot!~

* * *

**Mind's Catch**

**Chapter One: Discovery**

What was this feeling? He couldn't say. All Naruto knew was that he was burning, the flames surrounding his body as he jolted into awareness and out of his heated dream.

_- He was writhing, his body shot with pleasure. Long, dark locks of hair engulfed his vision as he clung to the bigger, taller body, his legs instantly wrapping around the man's waist. Naruto panted as his neck was brutally attacked by a talented mouth, his hands mindlessly groping the man's back, fingers lingering along the feel of flexing muscles. With a push, Naruto raised his naked hips and ground them against the pair above him, crying out with need. Nothing could compare, EVER compare to the feeling. With more than a little enthusiasm, Naruto and his partner continued with their rapid dry-humping. The heat was just unbearable! _-

Quickly, he bolted out of bed in attempt to escape the flames, nearly ripping his piece-of-crap apartment's front door off its hinges.

The freezing night air vaguely smacked against his face as he lunged to the grassy ground, rolling around in panic. He could still feel the flames, still taste the smoke that filled his home and in desperate attempt to make it all better, formed the fetal position while filling his head with memories of the icy winters he experienced and the record breaking snowstorms that had sent chills down his spine for weeks.

God, how much he would have loved the winter this season. He could even feel a chill run across his spine with that thought.

With a deep breath, Naruto tried to focus his thoughts, instantly realizing he felt no pain. Was this death? Was this what dying felt like? If so, then maybe dying wouldn't be so bad...

_'What am I thinking?'_, Naruto thought to himself.

It was then that he noticed the flames were gone, the only disable damage visible being his skin scarred a pale blue. But wait, that couldn't be right, could it? His skin, now that he straightened himself up and off the ground, he analyzed his whole body and that was the only mark he had. His boxers he had slept in still perfectly intact, but his whole body was feeling and seemingly like... He shuddered again. Again he felt the chill, but it wasn't just on his spine, it was everywhere! Cautiously touching his tight stomach, he felt as if his entire core had been turned to ice. But the feeling wasn't a painful one, nor was he in pain when enclosed in the previous flame, he just felt the coolness, the same cold he had thought off only moments before.

Naruto was nowhere near close to understanding what was going on with him and his body, but he did realize he was standing outside, nearly naked in the dead of night, where prying eyes could easily see. With a few deep breaths and some concentration, Naruto could feel himself heating up. Not irregularly like before, but a normal human temperature. Carefully, he walked back to his apartment, noting that even though some damage was done inside, to the bed and carpeting, and that the flames had disappeared, the place was still livable, not that it really was before.

As he made his way to the bedroom, the voice of the man who haunted in his dreams softly reached his ears. "Uzamaki-kun, is everything alright in there? I smelt burning from next door."

Naruto turned around and was overcome with self-consciousness as he saw his neighbor Itachi Uchiha look him up and down with piercing coal colored eyes.

Naruto gave an embarrassed grin and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, well... It seems I forgot to turn off the... The stove! And, uh...", he trailed off, mumbling incoherently, noticing the other inspect the damage doubtfully.

Itachi gave a small smile of his own, shaking his head at the blonde and whatever clumsiness _did _take place. "As long as you are not hurt, I shall leave you. Be careful, Uzamaki-kun, and sweet dreams."

With that, the dark haired man left and Naruto released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It wouldn't sit well with him if the other man _had_ seen him minutes beforehand. And seeing him not but a few seconds ago just brought a blush to his tan cheeks as memories of his latest dream flitted across his mind.

As Naruto closed his front door and once again made his way to his bed, the night's events finally took its toll on him. So many thoughts, emotions, and _feelings_ to sort out that he could feel the beginnings of a headache.

_'You know what?'_, Naruto thought to himself as he crashed down onto his sheets, _'I'll just save that for the morning...'_, and with a tired yawn, he dosed off, mouth agape, and drool already making itself know, pooling inside the blondes mouth.

* * *

**Please review! I'm nervous cause this is my first independent story I have started off on , my baby story so to speak.**

**Cookies to all!~ (and a special treat for those who review!~)**

**XxTaintedxDaggerxX**


End file.
